sengokuarmorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Muku
Muku is a monk that follows Mitsuhide around. Muku is also the one to punish Mitsuhide whenever his worldly desires come out Personality Muku is a kind monk, but when Mitsuhide desires com out he punish by hitting him in the head or make him metital under a waterfall. Synposis Muku first appeared having observed the castle where Ochou Nobunaga was being held. After his master (Akechi Mitsuhide) desires came out, he dragged him to a waterfall for mediation. Muku also explains that she is a princess ans cant have any desires for her. Later Muku hits his mmaster in the head with a hammer when his desires resurface, while looking at the sleeping Ochou. Muku then introduced hiself and his master after Ochou woke up and said that his master was going to sneak attack her in her sleep. After Mitsuhide made a comment of taking a bath with Ochou, Muku hits him in the back of the head. Muku also ask want is wrong when she hits Mitsuhide for being a Sodom wielder. He later is seen next to his master as Ochou explains her thoughts. Later he is seen with Mitsuhode and Ochou as they are going to take the world back from Hiseyoshi and explains that all of his masters love for 10 years is being release a once. Later Muku is seen with Mitsuhide and Ochou to an unknown destination. After Ochou hurts herself, he punishes Mitsuhide for licking her scratch after he poured alcohal on it. Muku and Ochou are seen later talk about Mitsuhide and how he first meet his he was no different then a dead man waped in bandages. Muku goes on to say that Mitsuhide has protected that places that his loved one love but his protestion is a little astray from a normal course. Muku is stop by Ochou from punishing Mitsuhide for a comment about licking his face. Muku then follows him after Ochou punches Mitsuhide off a cliff. Muku later appears with Mitsuhide to rescue Ochou from some ninjas. Muku is later seen with his two friends when they arrive at the street of Nagahama. Muku also comments that this street is a trail for his master. Muku later ties up Mitsuhide for trying to spy on ochou is the hot spring. Later while he and his friends are eating, they comment on Muku's torturous interrogative technique. He appears later watch the live show and comments that he knowns Ishikawa Goemon to an extent. Muku is later seen with Ochou when Mitsuhide and Goemon have a talk, Commenting that its a battle between a womanizing scum and a silent pervert. When Goemon says that the ninja work for Date Masamune, Muku says that he is the overloard of the north province. After that coversation he is seen with Ochou as Mitsuhide was melting a cannon to protect Goemon and citizens. Muku comments to Goemon that the blade of salvation still exists in the world. Later when Goemon joins them he comments to get alog with each other. Late Muku and his friends travel to confront Date, and along the way he comments that Ochou may have fallen in love with Goemon which Mitsuhide becoes agry about. When they finally reach Date's castle Muku had a plain face on when Mitsuhide jumped down for a frontal assualt. At the beginning of the battle Muku stayed next to Ochou And Goemon while Mitsuhide went on to attack. When Date entered the battle Muku was by rescued by Goemon with Ochou. While Ochou was commenting on his sodom, Muku explained that the sodoms before were the mas produced ones and that ten of the same tind can take down a castle. Later when Ochou yelled out that if Mitsuhide wins then he can talk a bath with her, Muku wondered why she said it at a time like this. Muku was also surprised by the response that Mitsuhide's responce to her. Later during the battle he comments on Mitsuhide's technique "Hannyashinken". That the technique draws the life energy out then release it explosively during the ten chants. Muku was with everyone else when Mitsuhide won the battle. After the battle Muku was with Ochou and Goemon when Kojuro explained way Hideyashi is after her. Later Muku was present when Date gave them his Yasha. When Goemon stole the sodom, Muku compland that Mitsuhide still needs training for using to much power to stop him from getting away. When Goemon was telling his story, Muku was the one who tied him up. Later Muku operated on Goemon to open up the tanden Acupoint. He also wondered how long his composure was going to last during the opperation. Later Muku was seen tuning up his Mitsuhide's sodom when Goemon was flying around. When Goemon commented his life energy rapidly drain, he said he can adjust it for him. Later when they arrived at Takeda's fortress, he was to wait with Mitsuhide as Ochou and Goemon flew to the fortess over the lake. Later Muku and Mitsuhide played shogi to pass the time, when Takeda join in. He was shock and asked who he was, but was told that he was just an idler passing by. Muku was then facing Takeda as he switched place with Mitsuhide. Muku then lost to himm but Mitsuhide grab him and jumped back, as he then knew who he was. Muku was surprised to see that Takeda was alive after the attack. He also asked what was up with Takeda's body after it healed. As he is watching the fight he realize that it is the water that his healing him. Muku the drops down when he thinks his master has lost, but realize he didn't after he got up. Later, Muku is seen with Ochou fight Takeda's servents with a staff. Ability Muku maybe a small child but he can weild a large hammer with ease and tie up Mitsuhide. Sodom Mechanician Muku is a skill sodom mechanician. He is capable of opening the tanden acupoint where all the sodom get their power from. He is also the one to ajust the sodom so the users energy doesn't get drained rapidly.